Ce qu'il était
by qianshee
Summary: Vu qu'elles s'aimaient, elles ont été exécutées. Peut-être que demain, ça sera au tour de Merlin de passer sur le bûcher. Parce qu'il n'est pas seulement un sorcier. Il est bien plus que ça. Il est homosexuel.


**Ce 17 mai, c'est la journée mondiale contre l'homophobie. Et ça me tenait à cœur d'écrire un petit quelque chose à cette occasion. Ce n'est pas ici mon meilleur écrit, ce n'est même pas philosophique à souhait comme je souhaitais initialement que ça soit. C'est une petite histoire sans prétention. Une petite histoire qui, je l'espère, vous touchera néanmoins.**

 **Merlin et son monde médiéval ne m'appartiennent pas. Vive la BBC !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Uther Pendragon était un homme cruel et stupide. Il venait encore de l'illustrer aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, il ne chassait plus seulement les sorciers. Il s'était mis en tête d'éradiquer les homosexuels de son royaume. Et pour ça encore, Merlin n'était pas d'accord.

C'est étrange comme on a plus tendance à se révolter vertement lorsque ça nous concerne directement.

Merlin était homosexuel. Un sodomite, comme disait Uther. Il n'en était pas particulièrement fier, mais n'était pas honteux pour autant. Cette particularité faisait partie de lui et il ne pouvait la nier. Ça aurait été pire.

Il n'avait jamais été expansif cependant. Dans le royaume, Gaius était le seul à connaître ce lourd secret. Même Arthur, qu'il suivait tous les jours pour ses petits caprices princiers, n'était pas au courant.

Il avait désormais deux fois plus de chances d'être exécuté.

Un couple allait être brûlé sur la place publique dans quelques heures. Ça le mettait dans une rage folle.

« Merlin, calme-toi. Te mettre dans des états pareils ne résoudra pas le problème de la mentalité du roi. Au contraire, ton agitation va attirer les soupçons...

\- Vous êtes d'accord avec ça, Gaius ? explosa Merlin, shootant dans une chaise avec colère. Il n'a pas le droit ! Il ne peut pas ! Ces gens n'ont rien fait ! On... on n'a rien fait !

\- Je sais Merlin, assieds-toi s'il-te-plaît. »

Le brun obtempéra et ramassa la chaise qu'il avait fait tomber. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, il ruminait sa haine. Il détestait cet homme. Cet homme qui bridait sa liberté, qui bridait ce qu'il était. Il ne pouvait pas être lui-même.

Il avait envie de lui arracher les yeux.

« Merlin, calme-toi... » répéta Gaius.

Mais Merlin n'y arrivait pas. Ce couple allait être tué lâchement, et sans raison. Il n'avait commis aucun crime. Tout comme les sorciers.

« Et Arthur, qu'en pense-t-il ? questionna le médecin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne s'est pas prononcé devant moi, on ne peut pas dire que nous en avons énormément parlé. Je pense que j'aurais craqué. »

Il soupira.

« Je pense que je vais partir, fit-il finalement. Je sais que j'ai pour mission de protéger Arthur et que je passerai pour un déserteur, mais je ne peux supporter une entrave de plus à ce que je suis. »

Il se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas.

« Je chercherai une excuse pour ma mère. Elle ne sera sans doute pas ravie, mais qu'importe. Ce n'est pas ici que je serai heureux. »

Le vieil homme l'approuva d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Ou presque.

« Et Arthur ?

\- Arthur se trouvera un autre serviteur. J'en connais plein qui rêvent d'avoir ce travail.

\- Ne sera-t-il pas triste de te voir partir ?

\- Il s'en remettra. Ce n'est qu'un égoïste. »

Puis il quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait, lui aussi, assisté à l'exécution de ces deux femmes. Comme s'il approuvait la pratique barbare dont elles étaient victimes.

La vérité était qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir leurs horribles cris de sa mémoire. Leurs corps s'agitant sous la douleur qu'elles ressentaient. Elles avaient payé le prix fort d'un amour qu'elles voulaient seulement exprimer.

De retour chez Gaius, il était pâle comme un cachet.

« Merlin ! Pourquoi es-tu allé voir ça, bon sang ?! »

C'était incompréhensible. Il clamait haut et fort le contraire quelques heures avant.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Peut-être que je voulais être avec elles jusqu'à la fin. En soutien à leur calvaire.

\- Et bien tu as plutôt montré le contraire ! trancha le vieillard.

\- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elles ne sont plus là pour s'en souvenir. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait bon et juste. »

Il alla immédiatement se coucher après avoir avalé un quignon de pain. Il avait la nausée.

Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut perturbé par des hurlements stridents, tout droit venus de son esprit.

* * *

Il se réveilla de bonne heure, ayant la désagréable impression d'être lui-même dans un brasier ardent.

Remis de ses émotions, il se dépêcha. Il ne voulait pas fâcher Arthur. Pourtant, c'était peut-être le dernier jour où il le verrait. Il avait prévu de partir le jour d'après, au petit matin. Plus prudent pour ne pas être vu et pour s'éloigner suffisamment avant qu'on ne remarque sa disparition.

Toute la journée, il manqua d'énergie. Le moral n'y était pas. Et il avait encore tant de préparatifs avant de pouvoir quitter à jamais cette terre maudite ! Il s'empressa cependant de faire son travail, pour quitter le prince au plus vite.

Prince qui remarqua ses simagrées plutôt rapidement.

« Merlin ? l'appela Arthur d'une voix forte. Viens un peu, on doit parler. »

Le sorcier soupira, interrompit son cirage de chaussures et s'approcha du blond, assis oisivement sur son lit, changé après un intensif entraînement à l'épée.

« Je vous écoute, Arthur.

\- Que se passe-t-il Merlin ? Tu étais exceptionnellement à l'heure ce matin, mais tu te traînes comme un sac d'os depuis ton arrivée. Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui t'aurait déplu ?

\- Non Arthur, il n'y a rien. »

L'insupportable prince n'insista pas. Néanmoins, il ajouta :

« Sache que quel que soit le problème, tu peux m'en parler, Merlin. Un futur roi doit savoir écouter ses sujets. »

Merlin ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il retourna simplement à son activité.

* * *

Ses paquets étaient prêts. Son cheval était sellé. Il était quatre heures du matin et il ne fallait plus qu'il traîne. A cette saison, le soleil se levait tôt sur la perfide Albion.

Il salua Gaius qui s'était levé expressément pour lui dire au revoir. Il promit de feindre l'innocence, de ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas lui-même être condamné pour complicité.

Uther aurait été bien capable de commettre un tel acte, il devenait gâteux, si pas fou. Ah, qu'ils avaient hâte qu'il casse sa pipe ou abdique...

Merlin monta sur son cheval, vérifia les attaches. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses affaires, ses acquisitions, ses souvenirs. Le beau pendentif qu'Arthur lui avait négligemment lancé un soir, car il n'en avait plus besoin, et qu'il ne le trouvait pas à ses goûts compliqués.

« Peut-être qu'un jour... » commença doucement le médecin.

En un geste, Merlin le coupa et lui sourit. Un sourire qui reflétait une tristesse que même la noirceur de la nuit ne pouvait effacer. Sans un mot de plus, il mit l'animal au trot et son ombre disparut dans la brume. On ne le revit jamais. On ne le rechercha même pas.

* * *

 _S'il lui en avait parlé..._

Gaius avait appliqué le plan proposé par le jeune homme. Peu après le réveil du prince, agacé de ne pas voir son serviteur, il lui avait apporté deux lettres. La première était celle que Merlin lui avait faussement écrite, pour faire croire à une fugue spontanée dont personne n'était au courant et demandant l'envoi de la seconde à Arthur.

Arrivée dans ses mains, celui-ci la lut dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Il fut bouleversé.

 _Cher Arthur_ , écrivait Merlin, _aujourd'hui je vous quitte, le cœur plein de regrets. Mais il faut me comprendre, je ne suis pas à l'abri ici. Je ne suis pas libre ici. Ne vous sentez pas coupable, car vous ne l'êtes pas._

 _Le vrai problème est votre père. A force de créer d'absurdes et discriminantes lois, il pousse les gens dans leurs retranchements. Il instaure au contraire un climat d'insécurité._

 _Je suis sorcier et gay. A ses yeux, je suis le péché incarné. Je dois être éradiqué comme la pire des vermines. Je ne veux pas. J'aurais pu continuer à me cacher, mais cet avenir ne me plaît pas. Je refuse de me cacher plus longtemps derrière un masque de fausseté. Je refuse de ne pas pouvoir être celui que je suis réellement._

 _Jugez-moi, ou ne me jugez pas, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis parti et je ne reviendrai pas. J'espère trouver le bonheur ailleurs._

 _Et puis tant que j'y suis, déballons tout : je vous ai aimé, Arthur, et je vous aime encore au moment où vous lisez cette lettre. Vous n'aviez rien remarqué ? Tant mieux. Et je me sens maintenant plus léger que cet aveu n'aura_ _pas_ _répercutions._

 _Je me doute bien qu'en lisant cela, je dois vous dégoûter. Cependant, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, au nom de l'amitié que nous avons peut-être eue avant mon départ : ne dites pas les raisons qui m'ont poussé à m'en aller à votre père. Invente_ _z_ _une excuse. Je suis sûr que Gaius sera ravi de vous y aider._ _Je ne crains pas spécialement les troupes qu'il pourrait lancer après moi, mais je ne désire pas qu'il pense que cette étrange maladie vous a également contaminé._

 _Je m'excuse encore de mon comportement, je n'ai pas voulu vous trahir. Je cherche juste le respect, la liberté et le bonheur. Vivre dans la crainte, vivre caché n'est pas facile, vous pouvez me croire._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je suis sûr que vous serez un bon roi, très différent de celui qu'aura été votre père. Et beaucoup plus juste._

 _Je vous salue,_

 _Merlin._

Avaler cette dure réalité n'était que peu facile pour le prince Arthur. Mais la preuve, écrite de la main-même de son serviteur était sous ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas son père, il n'était pas comme lui, et il espérait que l'âge ne le ferait jamais devenir ainsi. Intolérant, cruel, égocentrique, meurtrier. Le cul dans le beurre alors que de nombreuses personnes meilleures souffraient de sa dureté, de son étroitesse d'esprit.

Il ne fut pas dégoûté, il ne maudit pas Merlin. Son éducation aurait voulu qu'il le fasse, mais son cœur hurlait le contraire. Il relut la demande, mot par mot, prit une décision rapide.

Il n'allait rien dire. Ce serait leur lourd secret, malgré la distance qui les séparait à présent et à jamais. A ses yeux, Merlin n'était pas plus différent qu'avant. Il n'était pas un monstre, une créature bonne pour le bûcher. Il n'avait pas commis de crime, tout comme ces deux femmes, tout comme ceux et celles qui souffriront encore dans le futur. Il n'allait rien dire, pour son image, mais surtout celle de Merlin. La vision que son père, que les gens avaient de lui ne devait pas être entachée.

Au nom de leur amitié.

* * *

 **Arf, j'ai honte. Mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir pondu quelque chose ce soir.**

 **Et vous, avez-vous aimé ?**


End file.
